divergent_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amity
"Amity farm the land. They're all about kindness and harmony, always happy." Amity is one of the five factions in the world of Divergent. Members of Amity are dedicated to peacefulness, kindness, forgiveness, trust, self-sufficiency, and neutrality. Amity was formed by those who blamed war and fighting for human nature's faults. Their substance in the Choosing Ceremony is soil, which is symbolic of them doing the farming for all the factions. History Formation Amity is the faction that dislikes war. Amity was formed in order to have a peaceful society free from conflict and sadness caused by wars and instigation. Amity doesn't recognize a leader, but use Johanna Reyes as their representative or "mouthpiece". They are a democratic faction, unanimously voting on almost everything. The bread that they eat even has a Peace Serum in it to prevent the faction members from fighting. Description Physical Traits As the faction that symbolizes happiness and freedom from human conflict, Amity members generally wear clothing that is bright and pleasant. Their attire consists of clothes that are red and yellow. Their dress code is less formal than other factions and an Erudite-born Amity transfer could wear blue jeans without causing uproar. Faction-Relations Amity has a somewhat egregious (and mostly one-sided) rivalry with Candor, as the Candor people believe that "those who seek peace will always deceive to keep the waters calm", and are therefore prone to be dishonest for the sake of respect and while Amity are not viewed by Candor as "liars" or "deceivers" in the most traditional sense, their habit of denying their true selves in favor of that what is accepted by others as a whole for the sake of unity is a form of deception by Candor standards. Amity is not opposed to white or even direct lies, if it helps to keep the peace, since peace is what they value most. Amity and Dauntless keep their distance from one another, as the violence of the Dauntless is the antithesis to the peace Amity strives so hard to maintain. Neither faction approves of the other, but in spite of that, they may actually have some measure of respect towards the other. After all, the ever-pacifistic Amity relies on the protection that Dauntless provides, and Dauntless are encouraged to know when to take action and when not to, for the sake of guarding peace. Amity and Erudite are on very good terms as they are considered the two essential factions of the city. Amity's essential nature comes from its crop-growing, which provides some of the food for all the factions. It also relies on the inventions of the Erudite to improve their crop-growing efforts. Amity and Abnegation are on generally good terms. Amity Manifesto Conversations of Peace Trust A Son says to his Mother: “Mother, today I fought with my friend.” His Mother says: “Why did you fight with your friend?” “Because he demanded something of me, and I would not give it to him.” “Why did you not give it to him?” “Because it was mine.” “My son, you now have your possessions, but you do not have your friend. Which would you rather have?” “My friend.” “Then give freely, trusting that you will also be given what you need.” Self-Sufficiency A Daughter says to her Father: “Father, today I fought with my friend.” Her Father says: “Why did you fight with your friend?” “Because she insulted me, and I was angry.” “Why were you so angry?” “Because she lied about me.” (In some versions: “Because I was hurt by her words.”) “My daughter, did your friend’s words change who you are?” “No.” “Then do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you.” Forgiveness A Husband says to his Wife: “Wife, today I fought with my enemy.” His Wife says: “Why did you fight with your enemy?” “Because I hate him.” “My husband, why do you hate him?” “Because he wronged me.” “The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies.” Kindness A Wife says to her Husband: “Husband, today I fought with my enemy.” Her Husband says: "Why did you fight with your enemy?”" “Because I spoke cruel words to her.” “My wife, why did you speak cruel words to her?” “Because I believed them to be true.” “Then you must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt their target.” Involvement (Used to be part of the Manifesto but later got taken out) One Friend says to another: “Friend, today I fought with my enemy.” The Other Friend says: “Why did you fight with your enemy?” “Because they were about to hurt you.” “Friend, why did you defend me?” “Because I love you.” “Then I am grateful.” Beliefs Amity people value peace and kindness as well as blame conflict and hatred for the world's problems. People of Amity value neutrality, so they remain neutral in times of war. In Amity, as opposed to Candor, believe that is is acceptable to lie in order to keep the peace. Initiation Process Like Erudite, very little knowledge of Amity's initiation process is revealed in the books. What is known, though, is that it involves fruit-picking and singing songs. Trivia *The Amity appear to run the farms on the outside of the city's perimeter or "fence", though they also provide "understanding counselors" and caretakers, such as those you would find in a hospital. *They wear articles of clothing containing the colors yellow and/or red. It symbolizes their bright view on lifestyle, and life itself. *Once the war between the factions started, members from other factions began to seek refuge with the Amity, mainly because of Amity remaining neutral in the war. *Rather than voting on a large decision within the faction, members converse until they can all come upon an agreement as to what sort of decision should be made. *They traditionally greet others with a hug. *When Amity members have an altercation they are taken to the Conflict Room where they are injected with the Peace Serum, a drug designed to calm and improve the mood. *They drug their bread with the Peace serum in order to keep members of their faction happy. *The only artists left are from Amity. *In Dauntless slang, the Amity are called "banjo strummin' softies". **The Dauntless once called the Amity "Pansy Cakes". *Upon progressing to the second book, Johanna Reyes stepped down as their leader. *Amity disagree with the Candor, because the Amity believe it is okay to lie in order to keep the peace. *Members of Amity select the cheese over the knife in the Aptitude Test. Category:Factions Category:Canon